kids_worlds_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Kids World's Adventures of A Goofy Movie
Kids World's Adventures of A Goofy Movie is another Kids World crossover film by 20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount. It appeared on YouTube and Google Drive. Plot Ryan, Winnie The Pooh, Alex, Stan, Ash, Tai, Simba, Littlefoot, and the gang joins Goofy and his Son, Max on a Summer road trip, the Goofy way. Parts Part 1: docs.google.com/file/d/0B35Ri2… Part 2: docs.google.com/file/d/0B35Ri2… Part 3: docs.google.com/file/d/0B35Ri2… Part 4: docs.google.com/file/d/0B35Ri2… Part 5: docs.google.com/file/d/0B35Ri2… Part 6: docs.google.com/file/d/0B35Ri2… Part 7: docs.google.com/file/d/0B35Ri2… Part 8/Credits: docs.google.com/file/d/0B35Ri2… Trivia *Casper, Wendy, Jazmine Payne, Carly Shay, Spencer Shay, Freddie Benson, Sam Puckett, Gibby, Nigel Baker, Kyle Baker, Mike Baker, Mark Baker, Jessica Baker, Kim Baker, Sarah Baker, Jake Baker, Henry Baker, Lorraine Baker, Cooper, Dylan Schenk, Ben Hilton, Jamie, Max, Becca, Nicky, Jeannie, The Flash/Tony, Crispin, Dylan, Duncan, Sean, Tony's Brother, Juel, Erin, Shirley Temple, The Barney & Friends and the Gang, German Speaking Boy, The Chipmunks (Alvin, Simon, and Theodore), The Chipettes (Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor), Aldo, Ethan, Miarissa, Bina, Ely, Otter, Tilly, Tom, Tiny, Ramona, Tina, Teddy, Denise, Derek, Harry, Rusty, Walter, Max, Sharkboy, Lavagirl, Linus, Marissa, Ely, Otter, Bindi, Rosie, Kelly, Lynn, Annie, Molly, Pepper, Duffy, Kate, July, The Fraggle Rock Gang, Andy, Ruby, Gracie, Kyle, Chyna Parks, Olive Doyle, Fletcher Quimby, Lexi Reed, Cameron Parks, Nat Wolff, Alex Wolff, Thomas Batuella, Allie DiMeco, David Levi, Qaasim, Cooper Pillot, Jesse Draper, Michael Jackson & Friends, Michael Jackson Badder, Spanky, Stymie, Froggy, Porky, Buckwheat, Uh-Huh, Waldo, Mary-Ann, Jane, Rascals #1, 2, 3, and 4, Friends of Stymie and Uh-huh, Darla, Alfalfa, Little Carbon Soldiers, Becky O'Shea, Junior Floyd, Jake Berman, Rudy Zolteck, Tad Simpson, Hanon, Marcus, Timmy Moore, Nubie, Johnny Vennaro, Briggs, Patterson, Priscilla O'Shea, Murphy, Keith, Marcus, Hector, Jessica, Lisa, Shock, Pete and Pete, Pablo, Tyrone, Tasha, Uniqua, Austin, Paul, The Oslen Twins, Calvin Cambridge, Murph, Ox, Marlon, Reg Stevens, Max Keeble, Megan, Robe, Kevin McCallister, Alex, Leah, Matilda, Penelope, Matthew, Dwayne, Steve, Robert, Nelly K., Sonny, Tawni Hart, Chad Dylan Cooper, Nico Harris, Grady Mitchell, Zora Lancaster, the Baby-Sitters Club gang, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Baloo, Kovu, Kiara, Uncle Max, Ma, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Jesse Greenwood, Elvis, Randolph Johnson, Nadine, The Goonies (Mikey Walsh, Brand Walsh, Mouth Devereaux, Data Wang, Chunk Cohen, Andy Carmichael, Stef Steinbrenner, and Sloth Fratelli), Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Yogi Bear, Boo-Boo Bear, Snagglepuss, Huckleberry Hound, Quick Draw McGraw, Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy, Wally Gator, Magilla Gorilla, Top Cat, Peter Potamus, Woody Woodpecker, Ttark, Toaster, Lampy, Radio, Blanky, Kirby, Fievel Mousekewitz, Tiger, Tony Toponi, Tanya Mousekewitz, Yasha Mousekewitz, Papa Mousekewitz, Mama Mousekewitz, Charlie Barkin, Itchy Itchiford, Hubie, Rocko, Jack Skellington, King Louie, Genie, Louis, Sebastian, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Roger Rabbit, and The Entire LionKingHeart Fantasy Films team and the rest of the characters will guest star in this film. *Ryan, Winne The Pooh, Ash, Tai, Alex, Stan, Simba, Littlefoot and the gang will see Goofy and Max again in Kids World's Adventures of An Extremely Goofy Movie. Gallery Pooh's_Adventures_of_A_Goofy_Movie_Poster.jpg Simba,_Timon,_and_Pumbaa's_Adventures_of_A_Goofy_movie_poster.jpg Ash's_Adventures_of_A_Goofy_Movie_Poster.jpg DAoaGoofyMovie_poster_new_version.jpg Category:Travel Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Musical Films Category:Kids World's Adventures Series Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Spin-off films Category:20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions Category:Benny J. Ross Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:DeviantART Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Fantasy Films Category:Jungle Adventure Films Category:Animals and Kids films Category:Kids World/Disney crossovers